


Comme Les Amants

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baudelaire's poetry mentioned, Canon Era, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: Jehan has been teaching Feuilly to read and write for a while, and the chemistry between them has been rising too. Finally one rainy night, he gets to crash over at Feuilly's.
Relationships: Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire





	Comme Les Amants

通常热安的下课时间比弗以伊的下工时间稍早些。这天教授拖了堂，等他赶往弗以伊的工人宿舍时，橙黄色黄昏正缓缓落在地平线上。到了门口，却被几个工人拦住，怀疑他是小资产阶级的探子，推搡着要轰走他。热安越急越解释不清，只能红着脸支支吾吾说是来找弗以伊的。

“等等，他确实是来找我的。”弗以伊听见动静快步下楼来，拉过热安，笑着对工友们解释。“他是诗人，我们的好朋友。”

工人们疑虑顿消，上去跟热安拥抱，瞬间就亲如一家人。“大家都好信任你啊。”上楼时，热安由衷地说。单间里的煤油灯光交织成影投射在走廊地面，将他们的脚步拉得很长。

“这是基础。”弗以伊打开自己的单间房门——木头课桌，窄小的单人床，悬挂的外套，两张手工板凳，没来得及洗的杯子，玻璃外渐蓝的夜色，还有桌上堆成小摞的书和纸笔，全都收拢在一小方温暖灯光下。热安注意到墙上贴着一副世界地图。

弗以伊的世界很大，而且比诗句所描述的还要壮丽深沉。他想。

“我今天给你带来了几本新书，哲学相关的。”热安拿出书放在桌上，故意板起脸问。“上次借给你的诗集进展如何了？”

弗以伊把笔记翻开，小心地瞅着他：“我读完了《西风颂》和《恩底弥翁》，陌生字词都有记下查字典，标红线的是查了字典还不懂的，等着问你。《伊利亚特》对我目前水平来说还相当晦涩，所以没看完.....”他急忙补充，“不过我非常喜欢！我的工友很好奇，就借给他了.....我知道你不会介意的。”

“当然不，这才是书的作用。”热安扑哧一笑，接过笔记本放在腿上，拿起笔开始勾画。“现在让我们看看怎么纠正这些字词.....“

“已经这么晚了啊。”弗以伊终于有点瞌睡时，抬眼看挂钟已经显示晚上十点。见热安毫无睡意，他寻思着干脆留他不走了。

“啊！我还有论文没写，得赶紧回家。”热安才回过神，把本子合上，慢吞吞地收拾背包。“记得看书。”

“.....好。下次尽量减少生字。”弗以伊只好咽下本想说的提议。

巴黎的天气逐渐寒冷起来。下个星期五，热安从教室提前溜出来，这还是他第一次这么干。出乎意料地，弗以伊在学校门口等他，还穿着沾有尘土的工服。日落余晖蓄在他眼角发梢，他的眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛涌动不息的海。

他看着手里的书，还没注意到热安，于是热安站在原地，只是为了悄悄注视他。

“普鲁维尔，你怎么不上完课？”下课钟声一响，安灼拉走出校门，正好撞见这一幕。弗以伊听到他的声音，抬头看着两人，没有忽略安灼拉的铁青神色和热安脸上的红晕。

“今天下工早啊，弗以伊。”

“星期五嘛，正好来等热安下课。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，似乎明白了什么，看着两人点点头，生硬地说：“即使如此，等到下课也不迟。晚安，朋友们。”

“晚安。”热安对安灼拉的背影做个鬼脸，弗以伊却直想感谢安灼拉的知趣，这对他来说很难得。

“他简直比我的文学理论教授还凶。”走在去宿舍的路上，热安评论道，但想起方才安灼拉的样子，脸上却偷笑着。

“你常这样提前溜走吗？”弗以伊见热安衣着单薄，伸手将他的手揣进口袋。

热安只顾着辩白：“当然不，我今天是想到你会下工早些才.....”他顿住，捏了下弗以伊的手试图掩盖自己脸红这个事实。

弗以伊没有藏起笑容。

“一个人若连自己的孩子都不爱，还怎么爱世人呢？”弗以伊合上卢梭著作，问出了记下的第一个问题。

热安歪头认真想了想：“自己的孩子本质上是所有的孩子，也包含在世人这个概念中——其实在对自己孩子的做法上，我不完全认同卢梭，因为对人类和社会的热爱并不能绝对消弭对自己亲人的.....但大概只有不限于血缘，阶级，国家，以及一切的纽带，才能像卢梭那样将世人包含在自身宏大深刻的爱中吧。”他轻轻笑了，“你是法国人，不也收养了全世界吗？（*1）”

“我想要全世界孩子都有饭吃，有书读；妇女不再受经济和性的压迫，穷人能克服饥饿寒冷，能抬起头做人。要消灭不义战争。不再有以折磨为乐的刑罚，或以剥削为目的的法律。”弗以伊动笔记下热安的回答，“简而言之，我的愿望是，这世上不再有人受苦。”

我想要吻你，在实现这些的路上。热安低头看他写字，那包含力量感的粗犷字体，总让他想起几个月前刚教弗以伊一笔一划写字的时候。他还没拼对自己的名字，却先拼对了让·普鲁维尔。

“我得回去了，跟古费拉克约好的半小时后见。”热安戴上帽子，出门前踮脚吻了下弗以伊的脸颊。“晚安，弗以伊。”

“晚安。”弗以伊闷声说，恨不得把古费拉克塞进地缝。

又一个星期五，大雨如注，热安进宿舍的时候已经淋湿了头发。弗以伊连忙用毛巾擦着，把他整个头和脸都裹在软布料里，责备道：“你干嘛跑这么急，也不先找个地方避雨。感冒了可怎么好？”

“雨一直不停可怎么好？”热安嘟囔，寻着力道把脸往弗以伊手心里蹭。

弗以伊随即翻开笔记本，得意地说：“我今天没发现一个生字哦。”

“进步好大啊，继续努力！”热安高兴得抱着他亲了一下。

“多亏了小老师普鲁维尔。”弗以伊笑着抓抓他的头发，“那今晚是不是可以奖励我放假？”

热安顿时神色黯淡，低声问：“你想让我回去吗？”

“哦不，当然不！我，我想听你读诗。”弗以伊红着脸纠正。

“没问题。”热安放松下来，取出一本波德莱尔诗集。

“忧郁的圆舞曲，懒洋洋的眩晕！

天空又悲又美，像大祭台一样。

小提琴幽幽咽咽如受伤的心；

温柔的心，憎恶广而黑的死亡！

天空又悲又美，像大祭台一样。

太阳在自己的凝血之中下沉。

温柔的心，憎恶广而黑的死亡！

收纳着光辉往昔的一切遗痕。

太阳在自己的凝血之中下沉，

想起你就仿佛看见圣体发光！”（*2）

热安的声音温柔，抑扬顿挫，感情饱满，与窗外雨声融成一片和声，令人轻松遐想起春日田间花海，或空茫静谧的翡冷翠海岸——弗以伊真希望有一种文字能把热安嗓音带给他的感觉记下来。

“热安，外面雨下这么急，要不今晚你就别走了吧？我这张床睡得下两个人。”弗以伊的声音几乎要被大雨盖住。

热安搔了搔头发，表情为难：“.....可是晚些时候在缪尚有聚会，你忘了？”

弗以伊一拍脑门想起这档子事来：“噢！公白飞上次说下个论题是，要以什么目光看待世界？”他找出一把雨伞，把大衣披在热安身上。“那我们快出发吧。”

这时有人敲窗户。弗以伊打开去看，原来是伽弗洛什，撑着一把大雨伞，笑嘻嘻地说：“猫咪公民托我传口信，今晚雨太大，工人宿舍离缪尚又挺远，你们就不必来了。悄悄多说一句，”他对弗以伊附耳过去，“这其实是金发高个子的主意，只是他让猫咪公民转达。祝你们有个美好夜晚，公民们。”说完他一溜烟跑了，只见那把大雨伞一晃一晃。热安想那肯定是若李塞给他的。

“那，我们就不去了吧。”他居然跟弗以伊异口同声。两人惊奇地凝视彼此，然后轻柔一笑。

“但是议题还是要讨论。”弗以伊脱下刚穿好的外套，走近热安，直看着他的眼睛。“你以什么目光看待世界？”

热安凑近吻上他的唇：“跟你一起。”

“以爱人的目光。”弗以伊回吻着，抵在他唇间说。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 原著原文  
> 2\. 波德莱尔《黄昏的和谐》


End file.
